


Party Games

by Damn_Gina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 18+ plz, BUT ENJOY IT, Closet Sex, F/M, I swear, Loss of Virginity, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spin the Bottle, again dub con, there is alcohol involved, this is just a one shot, very very dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Gina/pseuds/Damn_Gina
Summary: On Clarke's 18th birthday, she breaks up with her cheating boyfriend...However, Bellamy is there and he's being really nice... or maybe he's being more than just nice?





	Party Games

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Just a note. This is fiction. In real life, always, always get enthusiastic consent and always use protection.

Clarke took a deep breath and smiled wide.

“Thank you so much for coming!” she practiced in the mirror. Immediately, her smile fell and she rolled her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid Finn._

_Stupid, stupid feelings._

_Stupid, stupid eighteenth birthday._

“Clarke! Get your ass out here... Bellamy just got here with the booze!” Clarke wiped her tears away and tried to make herself look presentable. Opening the door, she walked out. Guests were already arriving and Clarke felt her stomach twist- this was the last thing she wanted. Having a fucking birthday party, the same day she caught her boyfriend cheating on her... 

_Ugh..._

“Why the long face, Princess?” Clarke couldn’t help but smirk at the sound of Bellamy’s low voice in her ear, “It's your party after all.” 

“and I’ll cry if I want to,” Clarke mumbled, making her way to the kitchen and, hopefully, to the booze. 

“Why would you do that?” Bellamy asked, trailing behind her, “after all, you’re legal now...” 

“What? No, I’m not... you had to buy the booze for us.” 

“I don’t mean that kinda legal, Clarke,” she could practically hear the teasing in his voice, but when she turned around, she was struck by the dark look in his eyes, “is your annoying boyfriend here?” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Clarke said resolutely, “So I am going to drink, and maybe make some iffy life choices tonight- and if you’d like to be a part of that, be my guest.” 

It's only after saying it that she realizes exactly how that sounds- but instead of correcting her perceived advances, she just raises her eyebrows, “Now, did you get me something I can do shots of, Delinquent, or not?” 

* * *

By the time everyone is playing games, Clarke has a steady buzz going. The group gathers around to play “Never Have I Ever” and Clarke rolls her eyes, but plays along. Everyone is there (but Finn and his whore, obviously). And Raven starts the game. 

“Never have I ever had a lesbian experience.” 

Both Clarke and O take a shot... Much to her surprise, Bellamy takes one, too. 

“What? It was a threesome!” he insists, “That counts right?” 

“Just to clarify, it was a threesome with some college brats I never have to meet, right?” O asks. 

“Of course, little sister.” 

Clarke sighs in relief knowing that Bellamy hasn’t fucked anyone in this room (well except Raven, but that was barely anything). 

Jasper goes next, “Never have I ever slept with someone in this room...” 

“Damn!” Monty yells, and everyone but Clarke and Jasper takes a shot. Everyone stares at her, obviously perplexed. 

“Okay, why am I the one blushing when all of you have been hoe-ing it up?” Clarke accuses. At that, O shrieks with laughter, and can’t contain herself. As she continues, Clarke hears a distinctive voice in her ear. 

“I’m glad you didn’t have your... uh, lesbian experience with my sister... that would just complicate things,” When Clarke turns to Bellamy, he’s just staring at the circle acting completely innocent. 

“My turn!” O yells, “Never have I ever... Played spin the bottle!” 

Everyone giggles- and everyone takes a shot but O. 

Bellamy’s next. Clarke’s heart sputters a little, “Along the same theme, never have I ever played seven minutes in hell.” 

Everyone just stares at him. 

“I'm kidding, I mean Seven Minutes in Heaven, you idiots! Seven minutes in heaven the stupid closet make out game?” 

Everyone but Clarke and Bellamy take a shot, and for some reason, her stomach flips as his eyes meet hers. 

“I vote we switch games!” Lincoln says, “This is getting boring.” 

“Fine,” Clarke says, “What would you like to play Lincoln?” 

“Hmmm...” he brushes his chin dramatically with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Oh, god- Truth or Dare!” O yells, “And its Clarkes turn!” 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke almost says Truth, but then she sees the look in O’s eyes and falters, “Dare.” 

O licks her lips once and then looks around the room. Downing Lincoln’s beer quick, she sets it down on the ground and raises her eyebrows. 

“Jesus, O...” Clarke groans. 

“Do it,” she challenges, “otherwise, you’re a pussy.” 

Everyone just laughs at the absurdity of that statement- and Clarke gives in. Closing her eyes she spins it. When she opens them, one at a time, she follows the trajectory of the bottle... and it’s on... 

_Bellamy Fucking Blake._

She’s blushing so hard, she can’t even look at him, “C’mon, Princess,” he chides, “lay it on me.” 

Finally, she turns to him, everyone starts chanting, “do it, do it!” he leans in, and then... 

“Nope, fuckers!” 

It’s O. 

_“What now, O?”_ Bellamy asks, his voice on edge. 

Of course, the one person in the room that she actually wants to kiss, and it happens to be her best friend’s brother... and her best friend happens to have a problem with it... 

Can’t a Birthday girl get a break? 

“Closet,” she says. 

Clarke clears her throat, “what?” she asks in a strangled voice. 

“Neither of you has played that stupid game, and I’m drunk enough to dare this- also I don’t want to see you kiss my brother, Clarke. So, Closet! Seven minutes.” 

Clarke sits there and worries her lip, thinking about the repercussions of this. One, it would be fucking hot to make out with Bellamy. Two, he’s her best friend’s brother... that’s a problem, right? Three, she’s freaking the fuck out, because he probably doesn’t actually want to kiss her. And if he did, she’s afraid she might not survive it. 

Then that voice is at her ear again, “I can hear you thinking, Princess.” 

At that, she looks back at him. And for a moment she sees the concern in his eyes as if he thinks she doesn’t want this... Sensing her opportunity slipping away, Clarke playfully pushes his face away.

“Whatever loser,” she says, and everyone laughs, “let’s go.” 

All of her stupid friends start laughing and cheering, and Clarke is certain that she’s about to just fall over and die from embarrassment. The pair make it to the closet, and Bellamy opens the door and follows her in. Feeling nervous, Clarke pulls the cord to turn on the light and just stares at Bellamy. 

“Here,” he says, putting his hands in her hair. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but fluffing her hair, _was not_ _it_. Two seconds later, he’s rubbing her cheeks slightly, and then his hands proceed to pull off two buttons on her shirt (which is tucked into a skirt- what she was going for nerdy chic). 

“Bellamy! What the hell?” 

“Don’t worry, you can do me next,” he says, a glint in his eye. Slowly, his thumbs travel to her lips, “we gotta make this look convincing. I have to touch you, I’m sorry.” 

It stings- apparently, _he didn’t want to kiss her._

Fuck. She's not going to cry, she’s not. She's not. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing...” she lies. 

“Clarke c’mon, I know you,” he says, his thumbs worrying her lips. First, it's soft, then he presses more- and his big hands are fanning over her cheeks, and fuck, it feels good. Before she knows what it is she’s doing, she relaxes into his hold and lets out a moan. 

Immediately his fingers still, and Clarke opens her eyes. 

“Clarke?” he whispers, searching her eyes. 

“If you want- you could...” 

Bellamy looks at her so softly, she could start crying. He seems to think hard about it, and then holding her cheeks he steps closer, “Is this what you want, Birthday girl?” 

It’s so, so stupid, but she nods enthusiastically, and then she pulls him forward by his shirt. 

He has the audacity to give her a cocky grin, “settle down, Princess, we have ti-” 

He doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying, because Clarke’s pushed her hands into his hair and smashed their faces together. 

It’s not graceful, it’s not romantic, but it’s a start. 

Bellamy pulls back slightly, and laughs, “easy now, Princess,” he says in a husky tone, “otherwise I’ll think you actually want me.” 

“Am I being that obvious?” 

Her voice comes out deeper and more seductive than she had planned and she swears she hears Bellamy growl. 

In an instant, his lips are on hers again, and this time it’s different. It’s soft at first and then picks up in pace. The pair are barely breathing between their somewhat frantic movement. Clarke feels his hands wrap around her thighs, and she submerges both of her hands in his dark curls- all the while their heads are shifting and turning, their lips shifting to deepen the kiss, and then there’s tongue- and fuck. 

She can feel his dick on her- it may be through her undies, but it feels so good, so she grinds her hips on him in response. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” he moans, throwing his head back, and Clarke does the same as they both move their hips against one another. Next thing she knows she hears a zipper opening and feels the cool air and the warmth on her pussy, and then he’s pushing inside her. 

She can’t breathe. She stares at him and watches his face fill with panic. Bellamy looks like he’s about to pull out, but Clarke stops him, pulling him down into a kiss. As he starts to move inside her, she finds that she enjoys it, even if this is technically her first time (she has enough sex toys and experience with fingers to know that this is how it should feel). 

She notices that he looks worried, so she moans and moves her hips against him, all the while tilting her head back, “Fuck, Bell. You feel so good. I didn’t know...” 

She has no idea what the fuck she’s saying... Since he’s still holding her up, she lowers her hand under her panties and works her clit, all the while he continues to thrust. 

Suddenly it’s as if they both can feel it coming on, because now he’s holding her ass close, and she’s got her arms around him, all the while her cunt winds tighter and tighter around his perfect cock. Clarke can’t help but let out a huge moan as she comes with her head leaning against Bellamy’s shoulder, seconds later, he follows her over the edge- her name falling from his lips. 

Later when they finally leave the room, some people are cheering, but O looks sick. 

“God, Bellamy, I didn’t need to hear you deflowering Clarke in there,” mumbles as she walks by “try to be classier next time.” 

When Bellamy can’t even look at her, Clarke walks up to him and whispers in his ear, “No regrets for this Princess,” and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
